I Want A Baby, Night Light
by Henry Seville
Summary: With Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor grown up and living away, Twilight Velvet misses having a baby in her house. Meeting her grandfilly, Flurry Heart, made her miss motherhood even more. Upon her return from the Crystal Empire, she decides it's time for her and Night Light to make a baby, and she's going to use the fertility spell she learned from Cadance. (Warning: Clopfic)


**Author's note: This story takes place right after Season 6 premiere. Obviously, this is a clopfic, so, ahem, WARNING: Not suitable for minors! Sexual themes/description ahead. If you're offended by such things, stop reading NOW! If not, then enjoy :) Also, this story contains (minor spoilers): Orgasm denial, light cum inflation, lightly swollen balls, and impregnation. And the fertility spell idea was given to me by a guy on FIMfiction called Megapone.**

* * *

Night Light opened the door and stepped inside, taking a deep breath of the welcoming warm air of his house after spending the day in the cold Crystal Empire. It hadn't helped that the Crystal Empire had almost been frozen, too. The silence was also a welcomed change after spending the whole day with an Alicorn baby.

"Finally," Night Light sighed. "That little Flurry is sure full of energy!"

"Yeah, she is indeed," Twilight Velvet said, facing the ground as she stepped after her husband, closing the door behind her.

"Let's have a cup of coffee and call it a night," Night Light chuckled. He didn't know why, but coffee's effect on him and his wife was the exact opposite of other ponies; when they had it at night, it made them sleep easier, not harder.

"Sure...sure." Velvet scratched the back of her head.

Night faced his wife, noticing the look on her face. He didn't know what it meant, but it sure didn't express happiness.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Night approached his wife. "If you're tired, I'll prepare the coffee instead of you."

"No… I'm not tired at all… it's just…" Velvet closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

Night placed one foreleg on his wife's neck and leaned closer. "Velvet, tell me what's the problem. I'm sure we can solve it no matter what it is."

Velvet nodded. "Let's take a seat first."

Night Light obliged. He trotted to the sofa in the middle of the room and sat down, quickly followed by his wife.

"Alright?" Night said.

"Okay, I'll make it short and clear…" Velvet took a deep breath before speaking again. "I want a baby."

Night blinked twice as his wife's words sank in. "...What?"

"You heard me. Please be serious, Night Light! I'm not joking."

"Okay, okay! I'm being serious, believe me." Night raised his forelegs in defense. "But...after all these years, you suddenly come and tell me 'I want a baby'? I'm sure something isn't normal."

"I knew you wouldn't take me seriously," Velvet looked away, her ears folded back.

"Honey…" Night stretched his foreleg and turned Velvet's head to face him again, his expression softening. "Look at ... what? Why are you crying?! Come on. I'm sorry, okay? There's really no need to cry." Gently, he wiped her tears.

"You just don't understand," Velvet said, after she had stopped crying. "I really miss motherhood, Night. It's been so long since I gave birth to Twilight. I miss having a little foal playing around in the house. I miss having a little baby growing inside me. I've been trying to ignore this for so long, but I failed. Meeting Flurry Heart today only rubbed salt in the wound. I want a baby, Night Light, please!"

Night Light placed a hoof on his wife's mouth, closed his eyes and sighed. "Honey, are you sure about this? Are you sure you're ready to have babies again?"

Velvet nodded.

"If you're sure, then I'm ready. I'd do anything to make my sweet Velvet happy," Night said, caressing Velvet's soft, wet cheek.

Velvet sniffled and smiled, placing her hoof on top of her husband's. "Thank you!"

"Okay, so, do you still want coffee or not?"

"Um, Night Light, I want to make the baby...now."

Night chuckled, slightly widening his eyes. "Oh, you didn't mention this part. But what if we don't succeed?"

"I'm in heat now, so success is almost guaranteed." Velvet grinned stupidly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What? Weren't you supposed to enter your heat cycle about five days later? How did that happen?"

"Well, during our visit, I asked Cadance if she knew any spells to increase fertility. She told me about two spells…" Velvet coughed, scratching the back of her head. "The first one increases semen production, I learned that one. The second one moves the mare into the heat cycle. She said the second one was really hard to cast by normal unicorns, even though it becomes easier the closer the mare is to her heat cycle. So since I'm only five days away, Cadance casted the spell on me."

"Wow, you're really determined, aren't you?"

Velvet giggled, then held her nose high in a show-off manner. "Ever doubted your wife's determination?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Night spoke.

"Okay, so...let's have coffee first," Night broke the silence.

"What? But...but I want to do it now! I'm in heat, please," Velvet protested, placing both of her forelegs on Night's shoulder.

"But Honey, the coff…" Taking a look at his wife's face prevented Night from finishing his sentence. Velvet was doing her best puppy eyes, her wide pupils melting his heart, and her sad pout making things even harder for him.

 _Why did I marry the cutest mare in all of Canterlot?!_ Night thought. "You know what? Screw it! Let's make a baby!" He stood up, scooped his wife up in his magic and headed to their bedroom upstairs.

"OH YEAH!" Velvet cheered as Night trotted up the stairs. "But Dear, are you sure you can carry me up there?"

"Don't worry, I'm a strong unico…" Night tripped on the doorstep of the bedroom and fell, cutting him off mid-sentence. His wife, on the other hand, landed on the upper half of his body.

"Sweet Celestia!" Velvet rolled off her husband. "Are you okay?"

Night stood up and stretched his body, gaining a couple of 'POP' sounds from his back. "I'm fine, Honey. I told you I was a strong unicorn!"

"Yeah… so strong," Velvet deadpanned, but her deadpan was quickly replaced by a bedroom-eyed smile. "I hope you're stronger in the bed," she cooed with the most seductive voice she could muster.

The fur on Night's back stood up upon hearing his wife's tone, and he quickly started sliding out of his sheath. His naughty thoughts were interrupted by a tingle in his genitals.

"Whoa, what was that?" Night asked.

"Oh, nothing, dear. I just casted the fertility spell on you," Velvet said, still using her seductive tone. She trotted towards the bed, making sure to sway her flank left and right in her husband's face as much as she could.

Night simply stared in awe. He was out of his sheath and his erection was growing quickly. _This mare knows how to remind me why did I marry her in the first place_ , he thought. He felt something strange in his balls, probably indicating that the spell was taking its effect.

Velvet lay on the bed in an attractive pose, eyeing her husband with the bedroomiest eyes she could make. "Come on now, Mister Stud," Velvet giggled and blushed, because of her own actions more than of her husband's expression. She felt a little embarrassed playing the mistress role like that, but she loved seeing her husband stunned.

Night trotted to the bed and sat beside his wife, exposing his long, thick, erect member.

"Oh, look who's excited!" Velvet widened her eyes at the sight in front of her.

Night just loved the way his wife was talking. They hadn't acted like this in the bedroom for a long time. He had missed her ways of having fun.

"Like what you see?" Night asked with a smirk.

"I LOVE what I see." Velvet leaned closer and slammed her lips on Night's. As they kissed, she stretched her foreleg and started to gently stroke her husband's cock.

They broke the kiss shortly later, and Night grunted at the feeling of his wife's soft touch on his shaft. Velvet gradually quickened her pace, her husband's pre-cum trickling on her hoof. The spell was causing him to produce pre-cum in amounts much bigger than usual.

Velvet then removed her hoof and wiped all the pre off of it. She moved south, positioning herself between Night's legs. She lowered her head and slowly licked the shaft, then took the tip in her mouth and started sucking it.

Night started moaning, as his wife began taking more of his shaft in her mouth, the speed of her bobbing increasing gradually.

As she kept bobbing her head up and down, Velvet used her magic to rub her wet, winking entrance. She gasped and gave muffled moans as soon as the magic aura touched her clit. She kept moaning, her voice muffled by Night's cock and pre-cum. She had to allow some pre cum out of her mouth every now and then because of the huge amount her husband was producing.

"Ummm, Honey, don't you think… mmph, that I have to cum inside of your vagina if you want a baby, not in your mouth?" Night stuttered through his moans.

Velvet let Night's cock slid out of her mouth with a wet 'POP' sound at the end. "Oh, don't worry, you won't cum this quickly," she said, the seductive smile never leaving her face.

Night raised an eyebrow, not getting what his wife's words meant exactly. But he shrugged it off.

Velvet quickly positioned herself on top of her husband, her sopping wet pussy mere millimeters away from Night's erect cock. She leaned closer and locked her lips with his, as she lowered herself until the tip of Night's cock touched her entrance.

Night placed his forelegs on Velvet's flank and caressed it. "Are you ready, Honey?" he broke the kiss.

Velvet nodded.

Night held his wife's flank as she lowered herself slowly, taking the tip of his cock in.

Velvet bit her lip, slowly taking in more of Night's length. When it was half the way in, Velvet started moaning a little louder, and Night pushed himself in faster until Velvet took in all of his length, making her release an even louder moan. She waited a second before lifting up and going down again. She repeated the process, quickening her pace gradually.

Their breathing quickened and their hearts beat faster, their minds overwhelmed with pleasure. The pleasured sounds filled the room and the bed creaked under the pressure of the wild lovemaking session on top of it.

"Velvet… mmph—I think I'm gonna cum!" Night managed to say, feeling the pressure building in his cock.

"Oh, don't you worry about it!" Velvet moaned, her pace never slowing down.

Again, Night didn't know what she meant, not that he cared at that moment, because he was just about to cum. He automatically thrusted upwards as he reached the edge. But… nothing happened.

"Wha… what the hay?!" Night exclaimed, concern and frustration apparent in his voice.

Velvet slowed down a little, but she didn't stop riding her husband. "That's one of the spell's effects… " She stopped for a moment, cut off by her own moan. She then slowed her pace a little more so she could speak. "You… can't cum until I say so."

Night widened his eyes, feeling pressure building again in his cock quickly. "WHAT?!"

"Yes. It—mmph, it's necessary to fill your bulls with as much cum as possible, so I can guarantee pregnancy!"

"When… aah! When are you going to release the spell?" Night asked, feeling another orgasm on the way.

"When I orgasm!" Velvet said, before quickening her pace again.

Night grunted as he hit another failed orgasm, and he felt the next one coming closer faster than the last. His balls started swelling with the excessive amount of cum he was producing.

"Oh, please orgasm quickly!" Night cried in agony of unfulfilled pleasure. He wanted to endure this to make his wife happy, but it was quickly getting unbearable.

"You're going to fill me up with your cum, yes you will!" Velvet said, biting her lip before moaning loudly. She was making sure to rub her clit against her husband's belly as she lowered and raised her hips, because she was too indulged in ecstasy to be able to focus her magic on doing the task. She moaned louder as pleasure slowly clouded her mind, pressure starting to build inside her.

Velvet slowed her pace down a little and leaned down, locking her lips with Night. Their tongues rustled and they moaned into each others' mouths, while Velvet didn't stop slamming her hips down on her husband's cock.

Night instinctively thrust inside his wife in a failed orgasm. He spasmed as he hit failed orgasm after failed orgasm, making sounds of agonizing pleasure. "Velvet, please, release the spell!" He broke the kiss with his plead, his balls getting bigger with more of his jizz.

"Not yet!" Velvet said, quickening her pace again. She felt sorry for Night, but she couldn't release the spell just yet, not until she became close to her orgasm. Feeling her husband's cock spasming and the tip flaring inside her with each failed orgasm drove her faster close to the edge.

Night tightened his grip on Velvet's flanks and gritted his teeth as another failed orgasm hit. His cock was rock hard inside of his wife and he felt like its veins would explode. The feeling of his wife's vagina tightening its grip around him didn't make it easier, but it made him happy knowing that Velvet was finally about to orgasm. He saw her belly quivering and noticed her pace slowing down, he knew she was close.

"Night… I… AH!" Velvet buried her face in Night's shoulder, slowly slamming her hips down a few more times as the pressure inside her became unbearable. Night helped her by rubbing her clit with magic, and that was all she needed to get off.

Velvet let out a scream of ecstasy, muffled by her husband's shoulder. Her body tensed and she held onto her husband tighter, as waves and waves of pleasure washed over her body and clouded her mind. At that moment, nothing in the world mattered to her, nothing but her and her loved one she was making love with. Her mind was completely indulged in the moment.

Seeing all of this and feeling Velvet's inside walls tightening around his cock, Night hit three more failed orgasms, his hips thrusting uncontrollably into his wife and his body tensing with unbearable pressure.

Finally, as her orgasm ended, Velvet managed to take her breath and speak the words that were long awaited by her husband. "You… can cum now."

"Aagh!" As soon as his wife finished her sentence, Night's body spasmed in an extreme orgasm, releasing his massive load into Velvet's womb in strong bursts, waves of pleasure traveling up his spine. His orgasm lasted much longer than usual, Velvet's belly slightly swelling with his jizz. He never had such orgasm before. After all the failed orgasms, it was actually worth the wait. Velvet started moaning at the feeling of her husband's warm cum filling her insides.

Night's orgasm ended with a few weak spurts, and his body relaxed as he took some gasps of air. Shortly later, he rolled over to the side, positioning himself on top of his wife.

"Don't want the cum to get out, do we?" Night said, slowly sliding out of his wife. He then lay beside her, cuddling as close to her as he could.

Velvet used her magic to block her entrance, preventing Night's jizz from leaking. She caressed her slightly swollen belly, a smile of satisfaction plastered on her face.

"I love you, Nighty," Velvet said, nuzzling her husband's neck and planting a kiss on it. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"Nah, it's fine," Night answered, planting a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I mean, in the end, it was one hell of an orgasm! I can't complain now."

Velvet smiled warmly at her husband, before the two shared a short, passionate kiss. Velvet then buried her face in Night's neck and closed her eyes, imagining a foal growing inside her, until she drifted to sleep.

 **-oOo-**

Twilight sat in her castle's library, reading a piece of parchment she had picked out of a small pile. She took a sip from her hot chocolate and placed the parchment aside, just as Starlight and Spike entered the room.

"Starlight, you came in the right moment," Twilight beamed at her student. "I have just figured out your next… " Before Twilight could finish her sentence, a sound of something crashing against the castle's doors attracted everyone's attention.

"Now what?" Twilight sighed. She stepped off her seat and headed to the doors, followed by Starlight and Spike. Waiting for them there was none other than the mailmare, Derpy Hooves.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Princess Twilight!" Derpy said, extracting an envelope from her saddle bag. "This is for you." She handed the envelope to Twilight and turned around to leave.

Twilight took the envelope in her magic grasp and stepped back into the castle, just as Derpy took of and flew away.

"Who sent it?" Starlight asked.

"It looks like it's from… my parents?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at the envelope. She opened it, grabbed the letter that was inside and started reading.

"What does it say?" Spike asked curiously.

Twilight read a little more before slamming her face on what she was reading, her nose almost creating a hole in the letter. She slowly slid the letter off her face, staring at the two in front of her with wide eyes, before exclaiming in both shock and happiness, "I'm getting ANOTHER SIBLING?!"

 **-oOo-**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it! I'm pregnant! Yesyesyesyesyes!" Twilight Velvet cheered as she danced around in the living room, tossing the pregnancy test away.

Night Light dodged the pregnancy test, then stared at his wife in disbelief. _Had I known my cum would replace her mind, I wouldn't have agreed to fuck her_ , he thought, scratching the back of his neck.


End file.
